Under One Condition
by Pyromaniac2009
Summary: Bella's variation to the condition of she and Edward having sex. "Under one Condition: In my room at the house, on the bed not the couch, and Carlisle there incase i need him to get me off before i bite you" Bella:"Ok for begging and middle, no go on last
1. Chapter 1

Under One Condition

Bella, Edward and Alice were sitting at lunch in the Forks High School Cafeteria. "Eat your pizza Bella, please, I don't want you to pass out like you did yesterday from not eating." Edward said.

"I will Edward!" Bella responded, exasperated. Alice laughed at this, in her high, soprano voice. All of a sudden, she stopped laughing and her eyes glazed over in a vision.

"What is it? What's wrong Alice?" Edward asked, "What's your visions about?"

Alice then "woke up" from her vision with a huge grin on her face. "Stop blocking me Alice, what was it about?"

"Oh, don't worry Edward, you'll find out. I need to go home, I'll be back for next period. Oh, and Bella? I'd eat that if I were you, you're going to need the energy later." And with that, Alice walked away.

"I wonder what that was all about." Bella said, finally eating the pizza and fruit cup that Edward had bought her.

"I don't know, but I don't like how she wouldn't let me see what her vision was." Edward replied watching Bella finish eating her food, "Oh well, we need to get to class now Bella." They both got up, Edward grabbing his full tray and Bella's empty one, and throwing their trash away. Then they walked out the door and onto their next class

Alice got back just in time for class to start and she took her normal seat next to Bella. They were informed that they were going to be watching a movie during that class period. As soon as the lights went out, Edward started passing notes with Alice, via Bella.

(**Edward** _Alice_ Bella)

**What happened? Why did you leave lunch so fast?**

_I had to go talk to Esme, Jasper, Emmet, and Rose_

**What did you need to talk to them about that was so urgent?**

_You'll find out later_

**Will you please tell me now, Its not helping that your singing Sweeny Todd songs in your head, which by the way, we should NOT have shown Jasper, too much blood. **

You shouldn't have shown it to me either!

**Sorry, Bella, my love, but u wanted to see it since it had, and I quote "Sexy Johnny Depp" singing in it**

Ok, ok, so it was my own fault.

_Guys, class is over, and everyone's leaving_

At this, Bella and Edward looked up and noticed that everyone was getting up and leaving. All three of them did the same and Alice went to her class and Edward and Bella went to their class.

In their next class, they were once again watching a movie, so Bella took out a piece of paper and started writing notes to Edward.

Edward, I have a question for you.

**What is it, Bella?**

Well, I know you said that we would wait until after the marriage to try to do…stuff, but I have a better idea.

**Bella, honey, Please, not now.**

Yes now, Edward. Don't you want this as much as I do?

**Yes, Bella, but you know what could happen, I might lose control and bite you.**

I don't CARE! I want this so much Edward, please, I can't take it anymore. The only thing that has stopped you in the past is Alice having a vision that you MIGHT bite me, not that you would. It's not fair Edward! 

At this, Bella started to tear up, because she felt like Edward was pushing her away, and that he didn't want her. Edward put his hand over hers under the table and started to draw small circles on her wrist, which always calmed her down.

**Ok, fine, we will do stuff before the wedding. But under one condition!**

Ok! What's the condition?

**We do it at my house, on the bed in my room, not the couch, the bed. With Carlisle there in case I need him.**

Ok on the first and middle part, no go on the last. Edward, I trust you, I know you won't hurt me. Besides, you're going to do it any way, and graduation is in a week!

**All the more reason for us not to do that yet. Fine, no one around, not even Carlisle or Alice.**

And no asking Alice if she see's us doing it and asking her to tell everyone to be home on that day, got it?

**Got it.**

Which is when the bell rang, dismissing everyone from school. Edward walked Bella to her car and told her we would see her later at her house. He then went to his own car, because he had driven Alice to school that day. When Bella got home, she did her homework and watched some TV. She then made dinner so that it was ready for when Charlie got home. When he did, they ate together and then Charlie went into the living room and fell asleep watching baseball.

Bella went upstairs right after dinner, planning on taking a shower and then curling up with her book and waiting until Edward got there. She went upstairs and straight into the bathroom and took her shower. When she got out, she realized she hadn't taken any pajama's into the bathroom with her. She then wrapped a towel around her and went into her bed room, where there was a surprise waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Under One Condition

Chapter 2

Bella walked into her room to get her stuff, not even bothering to turn her top light on, just the lamp on her desk. She dropped her towel, figuring that there was no one in the room. She walked to her dresser drawer and bent over to get her shirt and pants out of it when there was a rather choked cough behind her.

Bella turned around to see a rather embarrassed Edward sitting in the rocking chair in a corner of her room, staring at her naked body.

"Oh shit! Sorry Edward!", Bella exclaimed, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her again.

"N-n-n-no problem Bella." Edward replied, standing up, "I think I'll just step outside for a minute and let you get dressed."

"Ok, but hey, you can stay if you want to, I don't mind." Bella said

"No, no it would probably be best if I went outside, just whisper out the window when you are clothed again" Edward said.

"Ok, I will." Bella said, dropping her towel after Edward had climbed out the window. After Bella got dressed she called Edward back into the room.

"You're here early, its only 7:30." Bella said.

"Well, Alice told me to come over here right away because she had a vision about you that wasn't very good.", Edward replied.

"Well, I think Alice may have lied.", Bella responded. In the background the phone started ringing.

"I got it!", Charlie called up the stairs. They could hear Charlie on the phone, Edward more than Bella. Edward groaned right before Charlie hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Edward?", Bella asked.

"Shh, you'll find out in a second.", Edward responded, just then Charlie called up the stairs.

"Bella!", Charlie called

"Yeah dad?", Bella responded.

"I have to go out to the station for a few hours, I'm not sure if I'll be home before you go to school or not.", Charlie said.

"Ok dad, just be careful!" Bella said. Secretly Bella was ecstatic. Well, there's my bed, no one around, and I have Edward all to myself.

"So, Edward, what do you want to do?", Bella asked, after hearing the front door slam and Charlie's cruiser pull out of the driveway.

"I don't know Bella, shouldn't you go to sleep?", Edward asked, a little bit nervous.

"No, Edward, it's only 8:00!", Bella said, sitting down on her bed and trying to pull Edward down next to her.

"Bella, I'm not so sure we should do anything tonight. Maybe we should wait until after graduation.", Edward said, sitting down next to Bella on her bed.

"Oh, come one Edward, I trust you. I know you won't lose control.", Bella said, inching closer to Edward.

"I don't know, Bella. I really think we ought to wait. Just until after graduation. I really want to see you graduate, and not as a vampire.", Edward said, inching a little bit away from Bella and reaching the edge of her bed.

"Come ON, Edward. I know you want this, I can see it!", Bella said, inching still closer and looking at Edwards crotch.

"I do, but, Bella, be sensible, this is not the way to do this.", Edwards said, inching a little away and then falling onto the floor. At this, Bella started laughing, which sent her falling off the bed and on top of Edward.

"Now I have you right where I want you.", Bella said, with a mischievous grin on her face.

Quicker than she could comply with, Edward had gotten up and placed her back on her bed.

Flashback to Earlier that Day

Alice was sitting at lunch when it happened. She had a vision. She saw Bella and Edward sitting in class later that day, passing notes. She could see exactly what they were saying. 'Wow', she thought, 'Bella really wants this. I think I can help her out. I know Edward wants that too. I have a plan!'

As soon as she came out of her vision state she knew Edward would try to read her mind, so she started to sing Sweeny Todd songs in her head. 'Excuse me sir. What's that awful smell? Are we standing near an open trench' 'What is this? What is this? Smells like piss. Smells like, ew! This is piss, piss with ink. Keep it off your boots, sir, eats right through. Ladies seem to like it! Flies do too!' and she just kept singing.

"Alice what was your vision? Please tell me!", Edward said.

"Oh, don't worry Edward, you'll find out. I need to go home, I'll be back for next period. Oh, and Bella? I'd eat that if I were you, you're going to need the energy later." Alice said, walking away.

As soon as she got outside and away from the eyes of the other kids, she ran home. When she got there she saw that Jasper, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle were all home.

"Hey guys, I'm home.", She called out

"Hey" and "What are you doing home so early?" Came from all over the house.

"I need you guys to come down here right now, please.", Alice said. Everyone came downstairs and sat down in the living room.

"Ok, now, I need to be quick, I only have about 10 minuets to get back to school and into my next class. Now Edward and Bella are having a tough time trying to keep things cool. I had a vision about a conversation that they are going to have. You have to do me a favor. You guys know how much Bella hates to be alone, especially at night, right? Well, tonight we are going to call her house and pretend to be from the Police Station and ask for Charlie. We are going to get him out of the house. That way, Edward has to stay with Bella. Meanwhile, since it is Thursday, we, minus Edward, are going to go on a hunting trip, leaving the house to Edward and Bella, alone, none of us. Sound good?", Alice said.

Everyone agreed.

"Good, now I need to get back to school, see you all when I get home.", Alice said, running out the door and back to school just in time for 5th period.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Now, Bella, please be a little bit reasonable. Our agreement was that we would do that at my house on our bed, with no one around.", Edward said.

"I know, Edward, but I'm just so…ready for this to happen. I want this so much! Please, remember, this was my condition for marrying you!", Bella said.

"Yes, I know, and after we get married, I change you. But Bella, please, what's to say we do this now, and then tomorrow or after graduation you go off and have Carlisle change you? How does that seem fair to me?", Edward said.

"Because Edward, you need to trust me. I promise I won't go off to Carlisle tomorrow or shortly after graduation and have him change me. I want you to change me. Not Carlisle.", Bella responded.

"I know Bella, but please, lets do this after graduation. Because then, if I do accidentally bite you, there will be less things you might miss out on.", Edward said, "Besides, I really want to see you graduate as a human. I know that when I change you I will see you graduate as a vampire, but I want to see you graduate as a human, please."

"Ok, fine, but there is something I want you to do for me. We don't have to have sex, but, well, we could do something slightly related.", Bella said, batting her eye lashes and rubbing her hand up Edwards leg.

"Well, ok, but only for a little while, I don't want to push it.", Edward said, finally giving into Bella.

At this Bella straddled Edwards lap and started to kiss him. Edward put his hands on Bella's waist and started to move his hands up and down her sides. Bella put her hands under his shirt so that she could feel his perfect abs. Edward then grabbed Bella's boob and started to draw circles around her nipple, teasing it into a peak. He then did the same to the other. Bella stopped kissing him and moaned. She started to squirm in his lap because it felt so good to her. This made Edward even harder than he had been before, which was a fact that Bella picked up on right away. Bella then moved her hands to the button on Edwards' jeans. She started to unbutton them, moving off his lap and onto the floor in front of him at the same time.

"Bella, what are you doing?", Edward groaned, thinking that they should stop, but not wanting too.

"Shh, Edward, you'll like this.", Bella said, now unzipping his pants and pulling them off.

Bella then put her hands on the waistband of his boxers and started to pull them off. Edward put his hands on top of Bella's, stopping her before she took his boxers off.

"Bella, sweetheart, please, not tonight, not here.", Edward said, taking her hands off of his boxers.

"No, Edward, please. Yes tonight, this is the perfect time. We're not going to have sex, but I WILL do something for you.", Bella said, trying to get her hands out of Edwards grip.

"Fine, I guess it will be ok. But only this one time before graduation.", Edward said, releasing Bella's hands.

Bella put her hands back on the waist band of his boxers and pulled them completely off, releasing Edwards dick from the confines of said boxers. She then started to feel his member up. Running her hand over his shaft, making him groan. Then she started to draw circles around his head, making him groan more.

"Bella, don't stop.", Edward groaned.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not.", Bella said.

She leaned her head down and enveloped his swollen head in her mouth. She licked and sucked all the way down his shaft to his balls. She just kept licking and sucking, making Edward groan louder. She licked around his head and all over his shaft. She had Edward panting her name and moaning. All of a sudden, Edward stopped, pulling Bella off of him.

"Just stay still for a second.", Edward said, listening hard in the semi-darkness.

Edward then cursed softly and ran into Bella's closet with all of his clothes.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?", Bella asked, sitting back on her bed.

"Shh! Just act natural and relaxed, I'd pick that book up and make it look like you've been reading.", Edward said, in a hurried whisper, closing Bella's closet door.

Just then, there was a knock on Bella's door.

"Come in.", Bella said, puzzled as to who would be in her house and would actually use the stairs to come in, and not the window.

After being granted passage, Jacob Black walked in. (A/N: oh yeah, I went there)

"Hey, Bella, what's up?," Jacob asked, standing in the doorway, "Your dad called my dad and said that you might want some company for a little while seeing as he had to go into the station."

"Oh, hi Jacob.", Bella said, slightly angered.

"What, no hug?", Jacob said, coming into the room more. He then stopped dead, "Bella, why does it smell like leech in here? It smells disgusting!"

Then Jacob started to walk around the room, trying to find the source of the "stench".

"It's the most powerful here.", Jacob said, stopping in front of the closet and, before Bella could stop him, opened it.

"What the hell?!", Jacob said, upon seeing Edward just standing there, once again, fully clothed., "Why is he in your closet?"

"I was trying to surprise Bella with 2 tickets to go to see AFI in concert.", Edward said.

"What?! I love AFI! Thank you so much Edward!", Bella said, jumping up and hugging him.

"Well, isn't that just so cute? I think I'll leave now. Obviously you can handle being home by yourself. I just tell Billy that you were asleep.", Jacob said, storming out of Bella's room and slamming the front door on his way out.

"Well, that was close.", Bella said, looking at Edward.

"Yeah, it was pretty close.", Edward said, sitting back on Bella's bed.

"Now, where were we?", Bella said, "Oh yeah, now I remember. I had you on the bed, no pants on, and right about to cum."

"Now, Bella, we really should stop. I let it go too far. You need to get some sleep, seriously.", Edward said, pulling Bella down onto the bed next to him.

"I'm not tired Edward, seriously.", Bella said, "Besides, we have the house to ourselves. And I'm sure that no one else will come over and interrupt us."

"Ok, but this time, its my turn.", Edward said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Little did Bella and Edward know, Emmett and Jasper were sitting outside of Bella's window with a video camera. They had been sitting there since Jacob had walked into Bella's room.

"I hope we can catch something good tonight that we can use against Edward and Bella later.", Emmett said to Jasper, "Just remember why you're here and what you are going to do."

"I know Emmett, I'm here to 'set the mood' for them.", Jasper said, smiling an evil grin, "They are in for it now."

Just then, they saw Jacob storm out of the room and heard him slam the door.

"Ok, time to put our plan into action", Emmett said, "Put on the mojo, Jasper."

"My pleasure.", Jasper said, transmitting the lustful emotions he was feeling right then thinking about Alice.

At this, Emmett turned the video camera on and trained it on Edward and Bella, who were sitting on Bella's bed.

Back in the room

"Oh really, and what are you going to do to me, Edward?", Bella said.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll think of something.", Edward said, laying Bella down on the bed with her legs hanging off the end.

He then kissed her on the lips and then the cheek. He trailed kisses all the way down one side of her neck to the collar of her shirt and then across the collar and up the other side of her neck. He then kissed her on the mouth again. He licked her lip, asking for entrance, and she gave it. She parted her lips allowing him to slip is tongue in and explore her mouth with his tongue.

While he was doing this he started to rub his hand up and down her side and over her breast. The then started to massage her breast through her clothes. He then started to take her shirt off and broke the kiss so that he could take her shirt completely off. He then trailed kisses down to her breasts and started to fondle and lick them.

"Oh, Edward, don't stop!", Bella moaned, arching her back and pressing into his mouth more.

"Patience, Bella, patience.", Edward said, moving his hand down to her pants.

He then pulled her pants and underwear down. Then he started to kiss Bella again. While he was kissing her, he stuck is finger into her moist center, making Bella moan into his mouth. He just kept fingering her until she came close to cumming. He then stopped kissing her and removed his finger.

"No, Edward, please! Don't stop!", Bella said, almost crying from want.

"Shh, Bella, patience.", Edward said, moving off the bed so that he was kneeling in front of Bella.

He then made her spread her legs open and started to kiss his way up her thigh to her vagina. Then he licked all over her clit and down to the hole. He started to lick around it and then he stick his tongue in her, making her moan loudly. He kept licking her, making her squirm and moan loudly. Then she came in his mouth and he licked all of her juices and cleaned her up. Then he moved back up on the bed and redressed Bella.

"Did you like that?", Edward asked Bella, pulling her back up to the pillows on her bed and cuddling with her.

"Oh yes, Edward, that was amazing.", Bella said, snuggling closer to him.

"That's excellent news guys, but you had a slight problem that I already took care of.", Alice said, coming in through Bella's window.

"What the hell? Alice, what are you doing here? Did something happen at home?", Edward said, spring up off the bed.

"No, nothing's wrong…now. Did you know that Emmet and Jasper were outside your window, taping everything you did?", Alice said

"THEY DID WHAT?!", Bella and Edward both screamed.

"Oh, don't worry, I caught them and destroyed the tape. Everything's taken care of. They are both being punished by Rose and I. No sex for a month.", Alice said, laughing, "You may resume what you were doing, sorry for interrupting."

Just then, Alice had a vision.

"Oh, and Edward. You don't need to do that to them. It's taken care of, seriously. Besides, Esme would be pissed if you came home and almost destroyed the living room again."

"Thank you, Alice. You can leave now.", Edward said, waving goodbye to Alice.

"Now, Bella, its time for you to get some sleep.", Edward said, turning back to Bella and seeing that she was already asleep, "Good night love.", he said, then kissing her forehead.

He grabbed a book off her night table and began to read. He stayed this way until he heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. He heard Charlie come in through the front door and come up the stairs. Edward then heard him stop outside Bella's door, so he climbed out the window real quick. Charlie then peaked into the room and saw Bella was still asleep, so he closed the door and went to bed. Edward came back into the room and stayed by Bella's side until her alarm went off in the morning.

"Good morning, Sunshine. It's time to get up and go to your last Friday of school.", Edward said, waking Bella up.

"Oh my God, it is!", Bella said, springing out of bed.

"Ok, I have to go home and get changed. I'll be back soon to pick you up for school.", Edward said, as he climbed out the window.

"Ok.", Bella said, grabbing her clothes and getting dressed.

Edward arrived back at her house about a half hour later with his car and they headed off to school. Nothing much happened while they were at school, or at all over the next week for Bella and Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Friday of graduation was finally here. Every senior at the Forks High school was excited about it. But no one was more excited than Bella. Basically the entire day of school for the seniors was spent watching movies in class and talking, signing each others t-shirts and scrapbooks. Saying good luck to each other, because a lot of them were going to out of state colleges, but most were staying in state.

'I finally get what I've wanted for so long!', Bella thought, looking at Edward, being glad that he couldn't read her thoughts, 'Although, I am kind of nervous. Maybe I should talk to Alice, and see if she has had any visions.'

So during their class after lunch, Bella decided to start passing notes with Alice.

(**Edward** _Alice_ Bella _Bella's thoughts_)

Alice, 

_No need to write it down, I already know you want to talk, just think what you want to write and decide you're going to write it. Be sure to do 'yes' or 'no' answers, because I know you don't want Edward to see this._

_Ok, have you had any visions about Edward and I after graduation._

_Yes_

_Have they been about us having sex?_

_Yes_

_Did I get changed in it?_

silence for about a minuet

_Alice, did I get changed in it?_

_No, __not yet. That's after this summer._

_Ok, just making sure. Thank you._

Just then, Edward tried to look over Bella's shoulder, which Alice "saw" him do, and she took the paper away and ripped it up. So Edward started passing notes with the two girls.

**Why did you do that? I just wanted to know what Bella was thinking!**

_Well, Bella didn't write anything, she thought about writing it, and I just responded by writing it down._

Yea, Edward, jeez, you don't need to know my every thought.

Right then, class ended and Bella and Edward went to their last class of Senior year, the first time for Bella, the 'I lost count' time for Edward. After this class was over, Edward drove Bella home so that she could get ready for graduation that night. She went inside, to find a bouquet of flowers sitting on the kitchen table, and Renee sitting behind them.

"Mom!", Bella exclaimed, running around the table and hugging her mother, "I didn't know you were coming up for my graduation."

"Well, you're friend Alice called and said that I should, because you really wanted me to see you graduate.", Renee said, hugging Bella back.

"Oh! Well, I didn't know she had done that. I'll have to thank her, this is the best graduation present, you being here! And the flowers! They are so pretty!", Bella said, gazing at the flowers.

"Those aren't from me, silly. They're from Charlie. He says not to make dinner, he's taking both of us out to dinner after graduation, so we can have a dinner as a family.", Renee said, "Now get upstairs and get ready. You need to be back at the school on 2 hours."

Bella then ran upstairs to her room, grabbed her shower stuff, and ran into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. After her shower, she went back to her room and got dressed. After she got dressed, she went downstairs to her parents. Renee and Charlie did the normal parents thing and took pictures of her. Then they all piled into Charlie's cruiser and went back to the school. Bella went down to the basement of the auditorium with the rest of her classmates while Renee and Charlie went to sit in the auditorium.

"Bella!", Jessica said, running up to Bella, "I can't believe this is the last time we'll all be together as a class! I'm going to miss you!"

"Yeah, I'll miss you too Jess. Now I need to go over with Edward and Alice.", Bella said, walking over to Edward and Alice.

"Hey Bella!", Alice said, jumping on Bella when she came over, "Tomorrow, we're having a sleep over at the house! You, me, Esme and Rose!"

"Uh…I thought Rose hated me.", Bella said, looking slightly worried, "Why are we having a sleep over?"

"Because the boys are going 'camping' and we know that you would be lonely without Edward.", Alice said.

"Yeah, It will only be for one night. We'll be home on Sunday.", Edward said, putting his arm around Bella.

Just then, everyone was told to line up, and the graduation started. When they all got upstairs, Bella looked out into the audience and saw Billy and Jacob sitting in the back of the auditorium. Graduation went very well and nothing happened. After Bella walked across the stage, she looked back and saw that Billy and Jacob were leaving. She just let them go, without really caring, knowing she would see them later. Afterwards, Bella, Renee, and Charlie went out to a really nice restaurant in town. They had a nice dinner, one of the best Bella had ever had, since Renee and Charlie were actually speaking to each other in nice terms.

After they finished eating and Charlie paid for dinner, they all piled back into the cruiser and went back to the house. Charlie said that Renee could sleep in his room that night, and he would sleep on the couch. They all went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Bella was woken up by her mother. She then drove Renee to the airport and told her she would see her at the wedding, which was scheduled for about a month later. After Bella dropped her off, she drove back home to find Charlie's cruiser gone, and Alice sitting on the front porch waiting for her.

"Come ON! Go get your stuff ready! IT'S SLEEP OVER DAY!", Alice said, bounding down the stairs and dragging Bella to the door.

"Ok, ok, Alice, jeez, calm down. I'm coming!", Bella said, allowing Alice to lead her to the door and unlock it. Alice then dragged Bella up to her room and began packing a bag for her, "I thought u said, I had to pack my clothes."

"Well, I know what you would take with you, so I'll pack for you.", Alice said, grabbing clothes out of Bella's dresser.

After Alice had packed Bella's clothes, she dragged her back out to Alice's car. They drove back to the Cullen's house and Alice dragged Bella into the house and up to her room. Alice then opened the door and let Bella in. Sitting on the bed were Rose and Esme.

"Ok, now that Bella's here, lets get this party STARTED!", Alice said, closing the door and grabbing some bridal magazines off of the table by her door.

"Oh God!", Bella said, seeing the magazines in her hand, "Do I have to? You already know what design I'm going to have. YOU'RE DESIGNING THE DRESS!!"

"I know, but I want to give you a choice.", Alice said, flipping open the first magazine.

"Oh Bella! Look at this one! It's so pretty!", Esme said, pointing out a picture of a rather puffy dress.

"No, I think she should pick this design. It's actually rather sexy looking.", Rose said, pointing out one that had a slit up both sides to the hip and the bodice came down in a V-shape, ending at her navel.

"No, she should pick this one!", Alice said, pointing out one that had a bunch of shadow embroidery, beading, and silk embroidery on it.

"No, I really want something simple, but elegant.", Bella said.

"Ok, well, now I know what to make, lets pick out wedding colors. What do you want the colors to be?", Alice said.

"I want honey and white.", Bella said automatically.

After 20 minuets of searching through the box and trying to decide which invitations to use, Bella found a set that she really liked. After this search, the women started to talk about honeymoon destinations. At this point, Bella started to become very tired and started to fall asleep on Alice's floor.

"Ok, I think it's Bella's bed time. Up you go, time to go get snuggly in Edwards room.", Alice said, lifting Bella up in her arms and carrying her into Edwards room, Esme right behind her with Bella's bag.

"No, I'm good, honestly, I'm awake.", Bella said, after Alice set her down on the couch and Esme gave her the bag with her clothes in it.

"No you're not, Bella, get changed and get some sleep, we'll finish this tomorrow.", Esme said, bidding Bella goodnight and walking out of the room with Rose behind her.

Bella then went into the bathroom with her stuff to take a shower and get changed. When she got out of the shower she went to her bag to put her pajama's on. She really hadn't been paying attention when Alice was throwing her clothes into the bag, so she really didn't know which pajama's were in there. When she opened the bag, she found that the only pajamas that were in there was her blue baby doll nightgown. It was very short and didn't cover much. It had been a birthday present from Alice, as more of a joke gift than an actual birthday present.

"Alice, did you pack any of my other pajama's in here?", Bella called from in the bathroom. There was no answer., "Alice? Are you out there? Please answer, you're kind of scaring me."

There was still no answer. So Bella just put the nightgown on and stepped back out into Edwards room. Alice was no where in sight. Bella just shrugged her shoulders and climbed into Edward and her bed and waited for a little while to see if Alice would come back. About 2 minutes later, Alice was back in the room, in her pajama's with a pillow.

"What is that for? You don't sleep!", Bella said, pointing at Alice's clothes and pillow.

"I just thought we'd make this like a sort-of-normal sleep over. Just pretend I can sleep, like you need to be doing. I'll be right here on the couch if you need me.", Alice said, setting her pillow down on the couch and laying down on it with a smutty romance novel.

After this Bella laid back down and fell asleep almost instantly. Her dreams were filled with images of Edward. She was awoken the next morning by Alice telling her that the boys would be home in about 6 hours and that she had a special surprise for her. So Bella got up and took a shower. After getting out of the shower, she got dressed and went downstairs where the other 3 women were. She ate her cereal that Esme had gotten out for her, and then Alice said those 3 fateful words.

"Let's go shopping!"

Yes, she had said it, and Esme and Rose agreed, all three of them sharing a secret look.

"No! Why? I have enough clothes! I don't need anymore!", Bella complained, looking between the three of them.

"Oh yes, and we are buying you whatever we want. No complaints!", Alice said, grabbing Bella and dragging her out to the Porsche.

They all rode in Alice's car, going about 150 down the highway. They went into Seattle, to the mall there. They walked around for a little while, then they came across that store. Yes, THE store, that sells THE stuff, Victoria's Secret.

"OH! Let's go in here!", Alice said, grabbing Bella and forcing her through the door.

"No! Why? I don't need anymore underwear, the stuff I have is fine!", Bella protested.

"Hey, Bella, we said no complaining, now go try this one on!", Rose said, thrusting this blue contraption at Bella and then shoving her into the dressing room.

When Bella got in there she finally looked at the clothes that Rose had thrown at her. It was a blue thong and bra-thing with flowers on it and silky material coming off of the bra. Bella tried it on and it fit perfectly. Just then, Alice knocked on the door and told Bella to take it off, that they were buying it. After putting her own clothes back on, and Esme paid for the lingerie, they all went back to the car and headed home.

When they got back to the Cullen's house, Alice decided to do Bella's make-up and hair, with Esme and Rose's help. They basically strapped her to a chair in Edward's room and did her hair in beautiful curls and gave her light make-up. They then told her to go into the bathroom and put her new lingerie on, so they could see what it looked like, just for fun. Bella did as she was told, but when she came back out, they had all disappeared. She called out their names, but no one answered. She was completely alone in the house, or so she thought.

**A/N: I PROMISE that the next chapter will be AMAZING!! it might be the last chapter of the story, unless i get some reviews!! please review, i like to see what people think of this story.**

**Pyrogirl**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

All of a sudden, the door to Edwards room opened, and in walked Edward.

"Bella, I'm sorry that they...left…you….", Edward said, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw what she was wearing, "Umm, Bella? What are you wearing?"

"Oh, hi Edward!", Bella said, slightly embarrassed, "Take it up with your sisters and Esme. They bought it for me."

"You look really sexy in that.", Edward said, stepping up to Bella and hugging her.

"Th…Thanks Edward.", Bella said, looking up into his eyes, which is when all hell broke loose.

Edward, unable to contain himself anymore, looked down into Bella's eyes, just as she looked up into his. Then he crashed his lips onto hers. They kissed for a little bit, just chaste little kisses, until Edward licked Bella's lip, asking for entrance, which she let. They stood there, their tongues battling for dominance. Then Edward broke the kiss, picked Bella up and placed her on the bed.

"Whoa!", Bella said, after Edward had placed her on the bed.

"What? This is what you wanted, and there is no one in the house. I think my sister decided to help us out.", Edward said, "Now shush, love. I think its time that we finally let the boundaries down."

After he said this he went back to kissing Bella. He kissed down her neck and across her shoulder. Then he took her bra off and tossed it over his shoulder. She then took his shirt off and tossed it behind him to where her bra landed. Edward then went back to kissing Bella, this time down her chest, to her breast. He started to lick and suck on her breast, making her pant. He started to kneed and fondle her other breast, then switched so he was fondling the breast he was just sucking and sucking the breast he was just fondling. Bella wrapped her fingers in his hair as he was doing this, panting and moaning Edwards name.

"Please, Edward, I need more! Please!", Bella said, pulling Edward's face back up to hers and kissing him.

"Patience, Bella, patience. I'm getting there.", Edward said, kissing her back.

Then he pulled her underwear off and tossed it to where the rest of their clothes were. So that, at this point, she was lying on their bed, with no clothes on. Then Bella unbuttoned Edward's jeans and pulled them and his boxers down. He finished by kicking them off and into the pile with the rest of their clothes. Now they were both naked, and both completely ready for what they were about to do. Edward positioned himself right at Bella's entrance and gave her one last chance to back out.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want? We can stop now if you want to.", Edward said, secretly hoping she said yes, that she wanted to stop. He wasn't sure how far his control could go.

"No, I'm ready for this. Please, I want this.", Bella said, looking into his eyes, "I trust you. I know you wont hurt me. I know you want this too."

With this said, Edward finally obliged and started to inch his way into Bella's entrance, being careful not to hurt her too much. When he got to her barrier, he stopped and looked into Bella's eyes. She nodded her head in a way that said 'go ahead, it will be fine, I trust you'. He kissed her on the lips as he broke through her barrier, covering her scream of pain with his tender kiss. She shed a single tear, and he just laid there for a minute, letting her adjust to his crude entrance. When she finally nodded her head, giving him the go ahead to continue he started thrusting into her slowly, pulling out and pushing back in. As he was doing this he kissed her neck, her lips, her forehead, any where he could. He rubbed her breasts and made her moan. He sped up a little, making her pant more and moan louder. It kept going like this, building in intensity. Each time he thrust in she moaned. As she got closer to her orgasm, she moaned his name more and louder. He started to thrust harder and harder, making her scream his name, but not making her cum yet. With every second and every thrust they got closer to their orgasms, and Edwards control slipped a little more.

Edward thrust one more time, making Bella scream and contract around him, signaling her orgasm and causing Edwards release. Although, his release was dire than hers. As he released his venom into her, his control completely slipped. Her scent became too much for him in that one split second and, with the venom filling his mouth, he kissed her neck. In doing so, he pulled away slightly, opened his venom filled mouth, and bit down on her neck, releasing that venom into her blood stream.

A/N: i suck at writing actual sex scenes. Sorry if i disappointed anyone. Like the twist? BTW, this will NOT be the last chapter. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REIVIEWED!! you guys made me feel all warm and happy. I already have Ch.8 written, give me some reviews and i will have it up by Thursday, i have exams this week, so yea, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Bella thought it was all good. She was in a state of euphoria, having just had sex with the most perfect guy in the universe. She thought that the kiss on the neck was sweet. Sweet, until he bit her neck. She was happy he had, that was, until the pain started.

"Edward! Ow! The fire! It burns!", Bella screamed, snapping Edward out of his stupor.

"Oh my God, Bella! What have I done?", Edward said, panicking. He never meant to bite her, but the smell of her blood had just been too much, "Hold on Bella. I'm going to call Carlisle."

"No need, I'm right here.", Carlisle said, rushing into the room with his black doctors bag.

"Is there enough time that I can just suck it back out?", Edward asked, concerned.

"No, you put too much in to be taken out. Bella, I'm going to give you a shot of morphine to dull the pain.", Carlisle said, pulling out a syringe of morphine and injecting it into her. Bella slowly drifted off into sleep.

"Thank you, Carlisle.", Edward said, walking back over to where Bella was on the bed and taking her hand, "How did you know I needed you?"

"Alice said she had a vision. She wouldn't tell us what it was about, but she said I might need you.", Carlisle said, gazing at Edward, "And your brothers thought it would be a 'funny idea' to place hidden camera's around the room, just in case you decided to do anything here."

"Normally, I would be angry, but this time, it was good. I'll have to thank them, when they get home."

Just then, everybody except for Emmett and Rose came running up the stairs. They all looked at the scene in front of them, and then looked at Alice.

"Edward are you ok? I am so sorry! I didn't know Alice said, truly sorry.

"It's ok Alice. I'm actually kind of happy. But we need to act quickly, when she finishes her transformation, we're going to need to leave quickly. I broke the treaty, so the dogs are going to be after us."

"It will be taken care of. Rose and Emmett went to get Bella's truck. They're going to push it off a cliff so that it looks like she ran off the road.", Esme said.

"But what about the body? They'll be looking for it.", Edward said.

"They're going to take a body from the cemetery and make sure the truck falls a certain way so that the body will be unrecognizable. We are going to have to stay for a little while, so that we don't arouse suspicion from the wolves. We won't be able to take Bella up to Denali for at least a week or two.", Esme said.

"How are we going to justify our leaving?", Edward asked.

"We are going to say that you can't handle things without Bella, that Forks reminds you too much of her, and it hurts too much to stay.", Alice said, joining in on the conversation.

Just then, Rose and Emmett came into the room.

"Well, we did it. We hid in the trees at the bottom of the cliff, just to make sure that they found the body. It was completely unrecognizable. Charlie was there when they pulled the body out. We put some jewelry on it, and that's how he recognized the body.", Rose said "Charlie's on his way here to tell you, Edward.", Alice said, coming out of a vision.

"That means you need to put some clothes on, dear brother.", Rose said.

"Yeah, the only person who wants to see that is passed out on your bed! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!", Emmett said, flinging Edwards clothes at him.

They heard the door bell ring from downstairs.

"That will probably be Charlie, wanting to give Edward the bad news in person.", Esme said, walking out the door and down the stairs.

They could hear her when she got down there. She opened the door and greeted Charlie in a warm way, as she always did. He came in and she invited him to sit down. She inquired about his health, and he just asked to see Edward and Alice. She asked if everything was ok and he said no, that he had some bad news. Esme went to the stairs and called up for Alice and Edward to come down. This was everyone's cue to come downstairs. All of them, except for Carlisle, who decided to stay with Bella, filed down the stairs. When they go into the living room, Alice and Edward stood in front of Charlie, while the rest of the Cullen's stood around the room or sat down in the chairs.

"I have some bad news for you kids.", Charlie said, looking very somber and heart broken. His eyes were red from crying.

"Go ahead Charlie, what is wrong? Did something happen to Bella?", Edward asked.

"Yes, it did.", Charlie said, tears starting to pool in his eyes, "We found her car at the bottom of the cliffs not too far from here. It seems she was driving home and lost control of her car going around the bend. We pulled her body from the car. It was not a pretty sight. She was pronounced dead at the scene."

Now the tears were really pouring from Charlie's eyes. Esme handed him a tissue, he thanked her and blew his nose.

"Oh my God, no!", Alice said, sitting down on the floor hard, "She can't be dead. No!"

At this, Alice buried her head into her hands and started to sob.

"No. This can't be happening. NO!", Edward said, also sitting down hard, with a look of pure dread on his face.

"Yes, I think we will have the funeral on Wednesday. The body is too messed up for us to have a viewing. I am so sorry. Alice, I know how close you guys were, you were her best friend.", Charlie said, getting up and walking over to Alice. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him, tear tracks down her face. Charlie stooped down and gave her a swift hug. He then turned to Edward.

"Look, Edward. I know how much you loved her, please, be strong.", Charlie said, also giving him a swift hug, "I need to be going now. I need to go finish the plans for the funeral and get over to La Push and tell Jacob and Billy. See you guys on Wednesday."

At this, Esme got up and walked Charlie to the door. She watched him get into his cruiser and drive away. Esme then came back into the room where everyone else was.

"That was some great acting you two.", Esme said, looking at Alice and Edward, "Alice, how did you make it look like you were crying?"

"Oh, I used these fake tears stuff and just squirted it into my eyes.", Alice said, lifting up the bottle.

"Good thinking.", Carlisle said, coming down the stairs, "Don't worry, Bella's fine. I gave her more morphine, so she's still out cold. You might want to go back up there though, Edward."

So he did. During the remainder of that day, Carlisle kept coming in and giving Bella more morphine. It stayed like that through the night and the next day and the day after that. The doses of morphine, however, kept dwindling as she slowly became more and more of a vampire. It wasn't until Monday night that Carlisle stopped giving it to her. When Edward asked why, Carlisle just told him that she wouldn't need it, that she was far enough along in the transformation that she wouldn't need it now. He told Edward that she would wake up within the next 6 hours. So Edward stayed by her side through all of it. He was there when she stopped breathing, and when her heart stopped beating shortly after that. And he was there when she finally opened her scarlet rimmed eyes.

A/n: All right, so I updated sooner than Thursday. The good news is, i may go on. But only if i get REVIEWS! PLEASE?! "Puppy dog face"


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Hi! I know it's been a REALLY long time since i updated and I'm sorry! Senior year has really caught up to me. Between school, band, band, band, breaking up with my ex and being diagnosed with Celiac Disease (It's a gluten-intolerance, look it up for more info), i haven't had all that much time to write. Seeing as it's christmas, i'll post what i have. Here ya go!

Ch. 9

Bella opened her eyes to the sight of Edward sitting there, holding her in his arms.

"Hi there beautiful,", Edward said, kissing Bella on the forehead.

"Hi? OMG!", Bella said, springing up and running to the mirror. She looked in and what she saw made her absolutely breathless.

"Bella, now please don't freak out.", Edward said, coming up behind her and looking at their reflection on the mirror.

"I'm..wow..I'm gorgeous. Edward," Bella said, turning around, "Thank you. Now, what's the cover story?"

"What?", Edward said, a little taken aback at how abruptly she caught on.

"What's the story for why I've been missing for 3 days? What story have you guys put out?", Bella said, turning around to look at his face.

Edward stood there, staring at her, looking slightly guilty.

"Well…we killed you, or rather, you had an accident.", Edward said, bracing himself for Bella's reaction.

"Ok, what happened? Did I trip over something, fall onto a knife? What happened?", Bella asked.

"Well….you were in a car accident. We made it look like you lost control of the car going around the bend on the cliffs. We put a dead body about the size of you in your truck and pushed it off the side of the cliff. The police were only able to identify your body because of the truck. We suspect that the dogs already have figured out what has happened, but not the circumstances as to why. I'm so sorry, Bella. I never meant for this to happen. I lost control. I can not forgive myself for this.", Edward said, looking down at the ground as to avoid Bella's stare.

Bella put her arms around Edwards waist and held him close to her. Edward looked into her face and saw that she had no regrets about what had led to this. Bella leaned into him more and pressed her lips to his mouth. Edward deepened the kiss. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

A/n (again): I know that it is REALLY short, but i just wanted to give you all a Christmas present and thank each and everyone one of you who have commented or subscribed or favorited this story or me as an author. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!


End file.
